


Burly Detective Syndrome

by tara_stofse



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: "Burly Detective" syndrome, Banter, F/M, Purple Prose, TV Tropes, contrived use of language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara_stofse/pseuds/tara_stofse
Summary: A raven-haired lady detective sashays into an office.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Jack Robinson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Burly Detective Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> “Burly Detective” syndrome:  
> A variety of Purple Prose in which the writer goes out of their way to avoid character names and pronouns, using descriptions instead.  
> (From TV Tropes)

A bob of raven hair sashays into an office and sits down on the edge of the desk. “You’ll never guess what I have for you.”

“Something that’s going to get me into trouble,” the occupant of the office mutters.

“Definitely,” the desk-sitter purrs, legs uncrossing deliberately. “Aren’t you going to ask me what it is?”

The owner of two carefully averted eyes sighs and stands up behind the desk. “No doubt you’ll tell me anyway.”

“I’d rather show you,” whispers the blue-eyed seductress, letting a piece of paper appear from… somewhere.

The unyielding (though not unwilling) seducee lets out a cough. “Where did you find that?”

“I picked it up… after you and Hugh left,” the concealer of the evidence squeaks.

The exasperated officer of the law leans on the desk. “Miss Fisher…”

“Come on, Jack. It will be helpful for our investigation!” cries the very image of wide-eyed innocence.

“ _Our_ investigation?”

“Yes, and I’m expecting you for dinner tonight to discuss it.”

The receiver of one very sultry look nods, with a slight quirk of the lips. “Will that be all?”

“Not unless you want it to be…” murmurs the woman fixing his tie.

“I’ll see you tonight, then,” the usually dour-faced detective rumbles with a fond smile before guiding the protesting lady detective out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> "The trope name comes from the Turkey City Lexicon, which named it in reference to the Michael Shayne detective novel series — whose various writers preferred to call the protagonist "the burly detective" or similar epithets rather than writing out Mike Shayne's name."
> 
> (from TV Tropes, https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BurlyDetectiveSyndrome)
> 
> ***  
> I saw the word 'Detective' and thought it would be fun to try it with my two favorite detectives 😁


End file.
